appeler cette fics comme vous foulez
by pichounette
Summary: J'ai refait le crossover shamankingangelsanctuary car j'ai eu des tits problème. Donc c'est la rencontre entre Hao et un ange.J'espère que les fan de Hao aimeront review please
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai refais mon crossovers sur shaman king parce que j'ai eu des petits problèmes -___-''''''donc je recommence tout a zéro ^^ Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Il faisait nuit et Yoh et ses amis se promenaient tranquillement dans les ruelles du village Pâches.  
  
Yoh : « Haaaaa que c'est agréable de faire des balades nocturne... ^_^ »  
  
Anna : « Oui maison devrais aller se coucher parce que demain ils vous faudra être en forme pour la suite du tournois..D'ailleurs je regrette de ne pas vous avoir plus entraîné.. »  
  
Tous : « oO''''''' »  
  
Manta : « A votre avis contre qui vous allez vous battre dans 5 jours ??? »  
  
Faust : « Ca Manta, nous le saurons dans 5 jours... »  
  
Horo/Choco : « Ouai -___-'''''' »  
  
Horohoro: « En tout cas j'espère qu'on va pas tomber sur une des équipes de Hao. »  
  
Ren : « Pfff, si tu les crains c'est parce que tu es faible, moi je pourrais les battre facilement. »  
  
Anna : « Mais oui mais oui ..bon aller on rentre, j'en ai mare, j'ai froid et j'ai envis de dormir »  
  
Horohoro : « Bah t'a qu'a rentrer toi si tu en a envis !»  
  
PAF !!!!! (Horohoro qui vient de ce prendre une baffe par Anna ^^' )  
  
N'aillant pas le courage de désobéir à Anna, tous prirent le chemin de l'auberge quand Tamao et Manta crièrent .  
  
Yoh : « Manta, Tamao, que ce passe t-il ?! »  
  
Tamao : « Il y'a quelqu'un qui nous a bousculer et on est tombés »  
  
Manta : « Tsss, il ne c'est même pas excusé . »  
  
Ren : « Hé, ce ne serait pas la personne encapuchonner qui ce trouve la-bas qui vous à bousculé ? »  
  
Manta/Tamao : « Si c'est elle !! »  
  
La personne en question essaya de se relever mais retomba aussitôt en ce tenant le ventre. Ren et Horohoro s'approchèrent de la personne encapuchonné.  
  
Ren : « Hé, tu pourrais t'éxcuser quand tu renverse quelqu'un, on t'a jamais appris la politesse ? »  
  
Personne : « Qui es-tu pour me parler de la sorte misérable humain ? »  
  
Horohoro : « Et toi t'es qui pour te la flambé comme tu le fais ? »  
  
Personne : « Ne me parle pas sale gamin ou je te tue !!Je suis plus fort que vous tous réuni alors maintenant foutez le camp avant que je ne m'énerve. »  
  
Ren se sentant insulté l'attrapa par le col et renversa sa capuche, il fut stupéfier par l'individu.  
  
Personne : « NE ME TOUCHE PAAS !!!!!! »  
  
Yoh qui observait la scène eu le temps de voir que l'individu allait l'attaquer.  
  
Yoh : « REN ATTEN....."  
  
Trop tard, la main de l'individu s'enfonçait dans le ventre de Ren qui assailli par la douleur hurla.  
  
Ren : « WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Individu : « Et de un. »  
  
Horohoro : « Conard, attent un peu, Kororo oversoul !!! »  
  
Trop tard aussi pour Horohoro, les griffes de l'individu se plantèrent dans la chaire du jeune garçon qui s'évanoui sous la douleur .  
  
Individu : « Héhéhé, et de deux .. » 


	2. chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous j'ai eu envie de faire un crossover shaman king/angel sanctuary J'espère que cette fics vous plaira en tous cas elle est plaira sans doute aux fan de Hao, sur ce bonne lecture (  
  
Disclamer : Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ouinnnnnn _  
  
Ren :   
  
Anna   
  
Ren :   
  
Anna :   
  
Horo :   
  
PAF !!!!!! ( Horohoro qui vient de se manger une baffe par Anna ^_^''   
  
Horo :   
  
PAF !!!!! ( Horohoro qui vient de se reprendre une baffe )  
  
Tous :   
  
N'aillant pas le courage de désobeillire à Anna, tous prirent le chemin de l'auberge ou ils logeaient quand soudain Tamao poussa un crie Yoh :   
  
Tamao :   
  
Manta :   
  
Ren :   
  
Ren désigna du regard l'individu, il portait une espèce de cape comme celle que les moines portes, on ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage à cause de la capuche qu'il portait . ( je sais pas si c'est très clair ^^'' )  
  
Tamao :   
  
En bousculant Tamao l'individu avait perdu l'équilibre et était étalé par terre quelque mètres plus loin il tenta de se relever et continuer sa course mais il retomba aussitôt à terre, a en juger par la trainée de sang laisser derrière lui cette personne devait être blesser Ren et Horohoro s'approchairent de la personne encapuchonné  
  
Ren :   
  
L'individu :   
  
Ren : è_é  
  
Horo :   
  
L'individu :   
  
Ren se sentant insulté l'attrapa par le col et retira sa capuche, il resta stupéfié par la beauté de l'individu, à première vu on aurai pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une femme mais le timbre de sa voix démontrait que c'était un homme .  
  
L'homme :   
  
Yoh qui observait la scène eu le temps de voir que l'homme allait l'attaquer malgré sa blessure .  
  
Yoh :   
  
Trop tard la main du mec s'enfonçait dans le ventre de Ren .  
  
Ren :   
  
L'individu :   
  
Bason :   
  
Horo : Trop tard ossi pour Horohoro, les '' griffes '' de l'individu se plantèrent dans la chaire du jeune homme qui s'évanoui sous la douleur. ( j'aimerais pas être a leur place ^^ )  
  
L'individu :   
  
L'homme se retourna pour dévisager les autres jeunes shamans. Il avait complètement enlevé sa cape et on pouvait voir une profonde blessure au ventre.  
  
L'homme :   
  
Il jeta un regard amuser a Ren et à Horo qui maintenant baignaieint dans leur sang.  
  
Manta c'était évanoui et Tamao vomissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Yoh, Anna, Lysberg, Chocolove, et Ryu étaient paralysé par la peur .  
  
Ryu :   
  
Les autres :   
  
Amidamaru :   
  
Anna :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Anna qui avait pris de belle couleur rouge :   
  
Lysberg :   
  
Chocolove :   
  
Yoh : (ouai faudrait quand même pas les oublier lol ^^ )  
  
Tamao :   
  
Lindividu :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Chocolove :   
  
Lysberg :   
  
Tamao :   
  
Tamao : (le pauvre i s'en prend plein la geule ^__^'')  
  
Suite aux paroles de Tamao, le visage de Rochel se crispa...  
  
Rochel :   
  
Tamao :   
  
Au moment ou Rochel allait se jeter sur Tamao et lui arracher les entrailles ( enfin j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il foulait faire ^^) un rayon de lumière déchira la nuit puis un trou dans le ciel apparu. On pouvait entendre des voix qui sortaient de ce trou :  
  
Quelqu'un :   
  
C'était une voix d'adolescente.  
  
C'était une autre voix, une voix de femme cette foi .  
  
Kaena :   
  
La femme :   
  
Et un petit corp sortit du trou suivit d'une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux long cheveux blanc .  
  
Rochel :   
  
Tandis que l'ange prenait la fuite en courant ( comme il le pouvait a cause de sa blessure) la personne encapuchonner fonça sur lui en brandissant une épée .  
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel qui c'était arrêter pour reprendre son souffle :   
  
Kurai   
  
Rochel :   
  
Soudain Rochel disparut et se retrouva derrière Kaena sans qu'elle puisse réagire.  
  
Kurai :   
  
Rochel :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel pris de folie mit Kaena en face de lui et hurla :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Anna :   
  
Kaena était comme paralysée devant la folie de Rochel, elle voulait riposter mais aucuns de ses membres ne bougeaient . Maintenant, Rochel tenait dans sa main une boule d'énergie et était près a la lancer sur Kaena .  
  
Rochel :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kurai se jeta sur Kaena pour la protéger et se prit la boule d'énergie de plein fouet Puis retomba lourdement à coté de Kaena qui elle aussi n'avait pas pu complètement échapper au coup de Rochel, elle avait été blesser sur le coté gauche de son bassin .  
  
Kaena se redressa avec peine et regardait le corps mortellement blesser de Kurai.  
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai   
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues.  
  
Kaena :   
  
Kurai :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Emus par la scène Tamao pleurait à chaude larmes et Manta était en train de vomir à cause de la mare de sang dans laquelle pataugeait Kaena . Yoh voulut s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler mais Rochel était encore là .  
  
Kaena secouait le corps sans vie de son amie .  
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Rochel   
  
Kaena n'entendait plus rien, deux paires d'ailes sortaient de son dos, deux paires d'ailes d'un blanc aussi pure que la neige, elle leva les bras vers le ciel et le sol commença à trembler .  
  
Dans la grottes des Paches :  
  
Silva :  
  
Karim :   
  
Silva :   
  
Goldova : ( pas affolé le vieux ^^')  
  
Goldova :   
  
Silva :   
  
Goldova :   
  
Silva :   
  
BOUM !!  
  
Silva   
  
Dans le repère de Hao :  
  
Rakist :   
  
Marie :   
  
Opacho :   
  
Hao :   
  
Rakist :   
  
BOUM !!!!  
  
Rakist :   
  
Hao :   
  
Magna :   
  
Nickrom :   
  
Hao :   
  
Magna et Nickrom partirent sur le dos de leur esprit et arrivèrent sur les lieux du massacre .  
  
Nickrom :   
  
Kaena réunissait toute son énergie dans une ultime attaque, Rochel ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la peur .  
  
Rochel :   
  
Et dans un ultime geste Kaena lanca un puissant rayon d 'énergie qui désintégra Rochel en même temps qu'une partie du quartier . ( c'est les paches qui vont faire la gueule ^^' )  
  
Kaena baissa les bras et s'éroula par terre, elle avait épuiser beaucoup trop d'énergie, et ses blessures n'arrangeaient rien.  
  
Kaena :   
  
Elle se releva avec l'aide de son glaive et s'approcha des blesser et fut rejoint par Yoh et les autres.  
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Tamao retomba en pleure et la supplia :   
  
Kaena voyant tellement de tristesse et désespoir dans le regard de la jeune fille qu'elle s'efforça de faire de son mieux pour les guérires même si elle devait en mourir.  
  
Kaena : [ Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi , pourquoi je m'inquiète pour la vie de ces humain, après tout, je les déteste ces humain, ce sont eux et les anges qui ont contribuer à la destruction de la Gehenne ....]  
  
Yoh regardait Kaena il l'a trouvait vraiment belle elle avait de long cheveux châtains, des yeux marron, une peau laiteuse et des lèvres couleur vermeil, il regarda sa blessure et vit quelle perdait beaucoup de sang .  
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Lyserg :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna :   
  
Manta :   
  
PAF !!!! (Manta gisait maintenant quelques mètres ^____^'' )  
  
Anna :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna énervé :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Chocolove :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna :   
  
Anna montrait de la tête Kurai qui était allonger un peu plus loin. Kaena sentait les larmes de nouveau couler sur ses joues ...  
  
Kaena :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Yoh :   
  
Kaena :   
  
Anna :   
  
Kaena : Je vais devoir repartir, je dois trouver un endroit ou je pourrais récupérer de l'énergie et je doit me cacher car des patrouilles d'ange doivent être à ma recherche ...Jvé devoir encore fuir .  
  
Anna : « Et tu vas continuer à fuir toute ta vie ? »  
  
Yoh : « Arrête je crois que tu abuses un peu là ..»  
  
Kaena : « Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à faire, je suis peut être faible mais j'ai encore assez de force pour te tuer.. »  
  
Anna : « ..... »  
  
Kaena : « Bon j'y vais je dois enterrer Kurai ....surtout veiller à ce qu'ils se reposent bien et qu'ils n'aient pas de fièvre ... »  
  
Lysberg : « Ne t'en fais pas on s'en occupe ^^ »  
  
Kaena : « Bien adieu.. »  
  
Kaena mis Kurai sur ses épaules déploya ses ailes et s'envola.  
  
Nichrom : « Vien Magna on va la suivre , elle est gravement blesser, je pense qu'elle ne résistera pas beaucoup...»  
  
Ryu : « Et bin, quelle soirée, Yoh, la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire une balade nocturne sa sera sans moi .)  
  
Yoh : « J'vous ai jamais demander de m'accompagné -________- »  
  
Chocolove : « J'espère qu'ils vont être rétablis pour le prochains match ... »  
  
Lysberg : « Mais oui t'en fait pas, on va les chouchouter et dans 3 jours ils serons sur pied ^^ !!! »  
  
Voilà pour la première partie de ma fics ^^ comme c'est première fois que je fais un crossover j'espère qu'il vous plaire ^________________^ Ren : « C'est quoi cette vielle histoire !!! tu me fais passer pour un faible devant des centaines de lecteurs è_________é !!!!  
  
Auteur : « Tais -toi sinon je te fais passer pour une chochote et crois moi j'vais bien m'amuser ^___________^  
  
Ren : « Ok ok c'est bon tas gagné.... (grogne) »  
  
Horohoro : « Ta pas honte de me mettre dans le même moule que cette idiot de Ren ??????????? »  
  
Ren : « HEIN !!!!! »  
  
Auteur regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-dans-d'attroces-souffrances : « je sens qu'il y'a des personnes qui sont fatigué de vivre .... »  
  
Horohoro : « Gloups (mort de trouille) »  
  
Auteur : « La prochaine fois que tu critiques mon Ren je t'enferme dans une pièce avec Anna sa te dis ? »  
  
Horohoro : « GYYAAAAAAAAAAAA TOUT MAIS PAS CAAAAA T___________T !!!!!!!!»  
  
Auteur : « Bien je crois qu'ont c'est bien compris ^______^ » 


	3. chapitre 2

Me revoilaaaaaaa désoler de mettre le nouveau chapitre que maintenant j'ai beaucoup de travaille en se moment, j'espère que je ne vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^''  
  
Naruto :« pffff t'es super en retard j'ai failli attendre .... »  
  
Auteur : « ;________ ; »  
  
Sasuke : « Tu parles j'te signale que toi t'es tout le temps en retard alors arrête de t'en prendre a elle bakka ... »  
  
Auteur : « ^_____^ MERCIIIIII !!!!»  
  
BONNE LECTURE ^_______^ !!!  
  
Kakashi : « Cela fait peu être 11 ans que je n'ai pas rêvé de ça. »  
  
Il passa voir le maître Hokage pour lui raconter son rêve .  
  
Hokage : « C'est peu être un présage.l'heure est sans doute venu de payer notre dette. »  
  
Kakashi : « Peu être mais comment ?? »  
  
Hokage : « Ca je l'ignore, mais Lucifer va probablement envoyer un de ses émissaires pour qu'il nous fasses par de leur requête, O fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto aujourd'hui... »  
  
Kakashi : « Oui il a 16 ans aujourd'hui »  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto attendaient leur maître qui comme d'habitude arrivait en retard (c'est d'un sérieux -____-'''''''')  
  
Sakura : « Vous êtes ENCORE en retard Kakashi sensei !!!! »  
  
Sasuke : «...Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force. »  
  
Naruto : « Ouais mais ça commence à bien faire !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « ... »  
  
Il donna le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains à Naruto.  
  
Kakashi : « Bon anniversaire naruto ^^ »  
  
Naruto : « ...Mon anniversaire ?..je l'avait complètement oublié dit- donc..Kakashi-sensei..je vous remercie infiniment, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un cadeau..chui ému T___T ... »  
  
Sakura : « Naruto-kun ! tien,c'est de la part de Sasuke et de moi ^^ !!! »  
  
Elle donna a Naruto un ticket, Naruto regarda attentivement ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.  
  
Naruto : « ...J'pige rien a s'qu'il ya d'écrit... »  
  
Tous : « -_______________-''''''''''' »  
  
Sakura : « BAKKA !!!! c'est un tiquet qui t'offre pendant un an des ramen au miso » (c'est ce qu'il préfère ^_^)  
  
Naruto : « Sérieux !!!!!! WOUAW merci !!! c'est trop cool merci à vous deux !!! »  
  
Sakura : « De rien ^^ »  
  
Sasuke : « ..pas d'quoi.. » (toujours aussi aimable ^^''')  
  
Naruto ouvrit le paquet que Kakashi lui avait donner.  
  
Naruto : « WOUAW,c'est une nouvelle tunique !! »  
  
Kakashi : « Ouai, j'ai trouvé que celle que tu portes déjà commence à devenir trop petite et elle est bien abîmé »  
  
Naruto : « Merci !!! »  
  
Kakashi : « Bon aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas entraînement . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « Pourquoi ?????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Parce que tous le village doit se rassembler pour parler de quelque chose d'important . »  
  
Les 3 élèves : « C'est quoi qui est important ????? »  
  
Kakashi : « Vous vous rappelez de la grande guerre qui a eu lieu il y'a 11 ans entre la Terre, les Enfers et les Cieux ? »  
  
Sakura : « Oui et alors ? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien, vous savez que la Terre a dût s'allier au royaume des Ténèbres gouverné par le seigneur Lucifer ? »  
  
Naruto : « Ouai et alors ?? »  
  
Kakashi : « Et bien comme les Ténèbres nous ont aidées, nous avons une dette envers Lucifer et son royaume, et bah, je crois que c'est maintenant que nous allons devoir payer cette dette. »  
  
Sasuke : « Et qu'est-ce que ça sera cette dette ? »   
  
Kakashi : « Je n'en sais rien. »  
  
Sasuke : « ... »  
  
Tous les quatre se rendirent au point de réunion lorsque soudain, un espèce de trou noir se forma dans le sol. Puis on aperçu une silhouette sortir de ce fameux trou. Quand cette silhouette fur complètement sortit, on pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Déjà c'était un homme, il était vêtu de noir façon gothique, le teint très blanc, les cheveux noir ébène et un espèce de tatouage sur l'?il gauche.  
  
Kakashi : « Lucifer !!! » 


End file.
